The Battle Between
by xXIceMakeGrayXx
Summary: What if Gray had found Lucy and then brought her to the guild? What if Gray was closer to Lucy than Natsu would ever hope to be?A battle for Lucy might be necessary if Natsu ever wants to be more than "just a friend."Who will win in this battle for the love of an unknowing blonde? A Gray vs. Natsu kind of story,Both (mostly) GrayLu and NaLu. R&R First FanFic!
1. Chance Meeting

**Hiya everyone! Im IceMakeGray, but call me Kat for short . This is my first ever FanFic and so far I've had fun writing it. I enjoy writing but it has occurred to me that I'm not the best at it. Even though I appreciate criticism, and the thought of someone reviewing my stories makes me so happy, i would like it even more if you weren't to harsh. I mean saying "_I like the plot and what you're getting at, but it could be written better. I don't like what you've written so far. Could you possibly fix it?_"Is better than making me cry in a corner by saying..."_Man that sucked! Never write ever again! Jump off a cliff and take your shit writing with you!_" Long story short.. Be nice, but feel free to criticize. Sorry about rambling on. Bye for now, enjoy the story! Warning: Everyone may be OOC :c And it might take a while for this story to develop into what the summary says, but nevertheless, it shall!**

**Thoughts: _'Italicized and in quotations"_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail; However I have a poster in my room(;**

* * *

*~**Normal POV****~***

Lucy stumbled through Magnolia looking around in awe. She was filled with ecstasy at the thought of even being near the famous guild, Fairy Tail. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she wasn't watching where she was going, and ended up running into someone. She bounced off of the person, and fell onto her back.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy piped.

She looked up only to have her chocolate brown eyes met by icy blue ones. She shivered as the eyes seemed to freeze her very core. She broke eye contact and took a moment to look at him. From the spiky raven colored hair, to the icy eyes, she felt as if she should know him. It was then that her eyes rested on his bare chest, only to be greeted by a navy insignia that stood out against his tan skin. Her eyes went wide as she put the pieces together.

"Y-You're Gray Fullbuster aren't you?" Her voice quivered as he offered her a hand and chuckled as he replied.

"Yeah, the one and only. Now, who might you be?" She accepted his hand and he helped her up, she dusted herself off and smiled shyly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you.'' She ended the sentence with a bright smile.

"Heartfilia, Eh? What's a princess like you doing here in a place like Magnolia? I would think you'd be having tea in a golden cup right about now." His smirk seemed to never end.

Lucy looked troubled by this comment at first as she cast her gaze downward, but she quickly pushed it away. She looked up at him and smirked.

"No, unfortunately my gold cup was dirty, so I had to use my silver one." She quipped,"Actually, I'm a celestial wizard, and I've been doing jobs here and there for the past few months." She looked happy as she twirled a gate key in her hand," You aren't looking at a princess, you are looking at a mage." She flashed a triumphant smile.

She watched Gray smirk, and her eyes trailed down to his insignia. The mark of a true mage. To her, that mark symbolized power, it showed that he had a place he belonged, a place to be. And that place was Fairy Tail.

**~* Gray's POV*~**

_'What a strange girl, usually she'd be all over me by now.' I _noticed her staring at my mark. My lips curled up into a smirk.**  
**

"Lucy?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She said questioningly.

"I was..er.. wondering if you'd like to come on a mission with me, ya know, to test your skills, but first, we'd have to check in on Fairy Tail." I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, yet I wasn't sure why.

She looks surprised, but also ecstatic. _'Wow, she's beautiful..' _ My eyes skim over the girl standing in front of me, Blonde, beautiful, but somehow innocent, and childish. She's like an angel with that golden hair of hers , and those chocolate brown eyes make me want to melt. I don't know why I didn't notice how cute she was before. She peered into my eyes.

"Hey, you okay? You spaced out on me." Her eyes were questioning.

"Er, yeah. I was just deciding what mission to take you on." She stared into my eyes for a moment, then grinned eagerly.

"Kyyaa! I can't wait!" She does this little dance, that I find adorable, and then seems to remember she isn't alone. I watch as her face turns a dark red.

"S-sorry. I'm just so excited.." She casts her eyes down, and scuffs the ground with her boot.

**~* Normal POV ~***

"Well, why don't we get going, we can head to the guild first," Gray said enthusiastically,"Maybe Mira posted new jobs.." he mumbled quietly.

"Sounds great! Today is going to be amazing." Lucy smiled to herself.

Gray started to march off to Fairy Tail with Lucy in tow.

_**-They arrive at the guild-**_

**~*Lucy's POV*~**

****"W-wow.." I stare at the building that I've only ever seen in magazines, but I wasn't prepared for what lay before me. It was HUGE! Not to mention nice and cozy looking. **"FAIRY TAIL"** was written on a sign splayed across the front of the building. '_This place is magnificent!' _

"Lucccyyy.. Yoohoo, Lucy?!" Gray snapped in my face.

"Huh, Oh. What?" My voice came out calm, the complete opposite of what I'm feeling inside.

Inside, I was a nervous wreck. What if they don't accept me? What if they think I'm weak? My head is spinning from all of the "What ifs?" That come to mind.

"Come on Lucy, lets go in." Gray flashes me a warm smile that makes my heart flutter, and all my nervous feeling seem to flow away.

I nod and push open the doors only to have a chair flung my way.

"Kyaaa!" My voice is shrill, and Gray pushes me so the chair won't hit me.

"T-thanks." I don't get a reply as Gray begins to strip and sprints towards a pink haired boy.

_'What is he doing? I hope he knows he's in his boxers.'_ I sweat drop.

I watch as he and the pink haired boy get into a heated fight, and I literally mean heated. The Pinkie, as I will call him until I am introduced, is breathing fire! It's hectic, but Gray is freezing the flames. A white haired girl, who I recognize as Mirajane Strauss, tries to break them up. Then somehow the entire guild gets caught up in the brawl, I am about to leave when Gray is flung at me and then everything is black.

I wake up feeling groggy, and open my eyes to Gray's face.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you okay?" He looks concerned, but only a little.

"W-what happened?," I look down to see him in his boxers,"Why aren't you wearing clothes!?" I jump back a little, but that results in my ankle throbbing.

"Argh.." I start rubbing my ankle.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Gray says, eyes full of concern.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I won't let a minor injury hold me back!" I smile through the pain, not wanting to seem weak. Heck, I saw him get hurt worse during the fight, and he's not even bruised or anything!

"Gray, who is this?" Pinkie** asks.

"Oh, Natsu, this is Lucy. A Celestial mage." Gray says with a tinge of anger in his voice.

I study the boy, as he studies me. He has a nice build, and i can see his abs peeking through his open vest. He's wearing a scarf, even though it's scorching outside, and has a weird glint in his eye. He's rather handsome, and boyish looking, yet very innocent. He's wearing a kind smile as he holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel." He flashes me a toothy grin, that is rather infectious.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you!" He shakes my hand as I sit on the ground.

**~*Gray's POV*~**

I watch as he shakes Lucy's hand, and decide I'd better get her off of the floor.

"Hey Luce," She looks surprised by the sudden nickname," need any help up?" I smile.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." She extends her hand, but I just scoop her up bridal style instead. She makes a small "Eeep!" as I carry her to the tables. _'Wow, she's light! You'd think with those huge-' _I am freed from my _not-so-clean_ thoughts as I hear Mira ask if i need ice for Lucy's ankle. I simply say yes, and sit Lucy down carefully on the table, and prop her foot up on my legs.

"Thanks Gray, for everything." She smiles genuinely

"Hey, it's no problem. I've practically pushed you down twice!" I smirk.

"Gray! You pushed her down! How rude."

"Oh, hey Mira. And no, not on purpose." I glance at the model as she hands me a pouch of ice.

I turn to put the ice-pack on Lucy and notice the starstruck expression on her face. A chuckle escapes my mouth.

"Haha, Lucy, this is Mira. Mira, this is Lucy."

"Hello Lucy!" Mira says sweetly.

"H-hi Mira, I'm a huge fan." Lucy smiles nervously.

"Why thank you, you're to sweet!" Mira is to kind for my taste, so I place the ice on Lucy's ankle. And then inwardly face-palm myself. I'm an Ice Make wizard, I could've just MADE ice to save time and pain. Huh, guess I was to distracted.

"Uhh, Lucy, if you need me I'm just gonna get some fresh air."

"Okay, I'll just talk to Mira for a while!" She smiles happily. Mira grins and nods, as if agreeing.

"See ya in a minute!" I wave and run through the front doors, receiving a wave in return, and a surprise guest as I get outside.

* * *

**Haha, Not really a Cliffy, but it's all I've got. Phew, took forever, but I got it. I like what I have, but I'd like to know what you think about it(;**

**Just in case you didn't understand, Pinky refers to what Lucy calls Natsu until she learns his name, because of his pink hair. Complicated huh? xD**

**Any questions or anything at all, just PM me, or ask in reviews, I will answer as soon as I can. Well, I'm gonna start writing Chappie 3!**

**Lucy: Don't you mean 2?**

**Kat: It's been a long day Lucy, don't be so prissy.**

**Lucy: Sorry.. I've had a long day too. My ankle still hurts..**

**Kat: I'm a writer, not a doctor. Complain somewhere else Lucy.**

**Lucy: Ouch, did you have an extra bowl of bitch flakes this morning?**

**Kat: -.- Just, shut up. Bye Guys Love you! remember to R&R!**

**Lucy: You said I could say that!**

**Kat: Yeah, I also said I liked your hair. I lie.**

**Kat: Anyways BYE! 3 R&R**


	2. Meet Lucy

**Already having a little bit of writers block, but I'll make it through. Hope you like the chapter! Remember to review, just so I know if I'm doing a good job. I'll continue the story, reviews or no reviews. Also, this will end up being a GrayLu. My friends voted for that, thank them :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own FAIRY TAIL or any of the characters.**

**ENJOY! :D ~Kat**

* * *

_"See ya in a minute!" I wave and run through the front doors, receiving a wave in return, and a surprise guest as I get outside._

**~*Gray's POV*~**

I stare at the person in front of me, she looks confused, but that confusion is quickly replaced by an emotionless mask.

"E-Erza? Why are you here?!" My voice shakes from the terror I am feeling as I stare at the Titania.

"I'm back from a mission, and this is MY guild, why shouldn't I be here?" She looks annoyed by my question.

I step out of her way before remembering something. _'I should warn her about Lucy. I've come to realize she doesn't like surprises.'_ I rub my head remembering what happened when we tried to surprise her for her birthday.

"Hey Erza, we have a new member. Her name's Lucy and she's kind of fragile, so don't be to harsh on her." I say, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Harsh? When have I, Erza Scarlet, ever been harsh? Anyways, Gray. She's new, I'm only harsh to you and Natsu because sometimes your stupidity gets annoying. I don't even know the girl yet. And," She looks at me angrily," don't tell me what to do!" She punches me back through the doors.

I land beside Lucy and Mira. I look up and see Lucy's shocked expression.

"Lucy, meet Erza." I manage to say before my head hits the floor.

**~*Lucy's POV*~**

I was just talking to Mira about maybe starting a modeling career with her, when Gray flies through the door. He mumbles something before blacking out. I look towards the doorway and see...

"Titania?! W-what's she doing here?" I say to Mira. My question is unanswered as Mira runs to the girl.

"Erza, you're back! How was the mission? You've been gone for a while." Mira says hurriedly.

"Wasn't really S-class worthy if you ask me. I took out the dark guild, Poison Air**, and then stayed at the resort nearby for a while. It's nice to have a break, ya know?" She says, as if defeating an entire guild isn't worth her time. The aura she puts out is powerful, and I immediately respect her.

_'So shes the one who did THAT to Gray?' _I glance at the half-dressed boy lying passed out on the floor.

"Oh, so you're Lucy? Not what I expected.." The scarlet haired girl mumbles the last part.

"Uh, yes I am. Nice to meet you, what's your name." I say, wondering what the last part of her sentence was.

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." She narrows her eyes, and studies me.

"ERZA YOU'RE BACK!" I see the pink haired boy run towards her.

'_Oh, that's ... Natsu? Yeah, that's his name.'_ I think as I watch the boy smile happily at Erza.

I glance at Gray, who still seems out of it. _'Well, he's helped me, I should help him. At least once."_

I sigh and try to stand on one leg, I hop towards Gray, and slide my arm around his waist. I feel the eyes on me and I turn to look at the pair.

"What?" I say as I begin to attempt to lift him.

"Let me help you." Natsu offers kindly.

"No, let's see if she can do it. This will prove strength and loyalty. Even though she's in pain, she's putting that behind her and worrying about her friend instead." Erza objects. I stand there looking at her stupidly. _'She has a point.'_ I think.

Natsu stands back as I slide my arm under Gray again. I grab his hand that's over my shoulder, and start to lift him. At first I wobble, but I quickly regain my footing. My ankle throbs in protest but I ignore it as I haul Gray towards the table. I sit him down on the bench, and plop down beside him.

"Phew he's heavy." Erza looks surprised, and Natsu just stares at me. I wonder what he's thinking..

**~*Natsu's POV*~**

_'Wow..' _It's all I can think as I watch this tiny girl practically "carry" Gray to the table. I watch as she limps towards the table, determination in her eyes. She lays Gray down on the bench, and sighs. '_This girl is must weight less than half of what Gray does, yet she just picked him up!'_ She whispers something that I barely catch. And then sits on the bench beside Gray's slumping form. I glance over at Erza, who looks as surprised as I feel. I guess we underestimated this girl. I look at Lucy again, and she gives me a weird look. I smile and think, _'Hmm, surprising the un surprisable Erza. This girl gets more interesting by the minute..'_**  
**

**_-TIME SKIP, A FEW HOURS-_**

**~*Normal POV*~**

Gray had finally come to, and the master was about to return.

"Remember Lucy, head high, and don't be nervous. Master isn't very strict, he's actually laid back." Mira says with a smile.

Lucy looks slightly relieved as she sighs.

"Thanks Mira, i needed to hear that." Lucy smiles brightly, then starts talking to Gray about joining the guild. Natsu watches them from across the guild. He frowns as Lucy starts laughing and lightly punches Gray's arm, then Gray begins to laugh too. Erza watches them and smiles from beside Natsu.

"They're a cute couple." She admits with a smirk.

"Hardly." Natsu mumbles.

"Well, I think I'll go wait for Master also. See ya Natsu!" She trots off towards Mira.

Natsu continues to glare at the couple until he is hit in the face by a blue blur. He falls back and looks at what hit him.

"Happy! Where have you been!?" Natsu exclaims in surprise at the sudden appearance of the blue cat.

"Aye! I went on a small mission, just locating some lost items." Happy explains.

Happy noticed what Natsu was staring at and tilted his head.

"Is Gray's girlfriend visiting, wait does Gray HAVE a girlfriend?" He asks.

"That's our new member, or soon to be new member, Lucy. And no, she's not Gray's girlfriend." Natsu growls the last part.

"You llliikkkeee herr." Happy purrs loudly.

"No I don't, now go introduce yourself. Don't be rude." Natsu mumbles.

"Aye sir! But that's so unlike you to say Natsu! Anyways, I will." With that, Happy flies off towards Lucy.

**_-With Lucy *Gray POV*-_**

I was in the middle of a conversation with Lucy about enemies she has encountered, when a certain blue cat flies into her chest.

"Kyyaa!" She squeals, and gains everyone's attention in the room.

"Happy! What're you doing?!" I pluck him off of her, and sit him on the table. He looks at Lucy with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Lucy is it?" Happy asks while he sits. Lucy looks confused, and I chuckle.

"Lucy, this is Happy, Natsu's "Partner." I explain. She nods then extends her hand towards Happy.

"Hi Happy, I'm Lucy." She smiles and shakes his hand..er..paw?

"Aye, nice to meet you Lucy." Happy bows slightly.

I lean back onto the table and Lucy props her ankle on me and smiles.

"Sorry, it started to hurt again." She smiles but her eyes look pained.

"It's okay, I did it, so it's the least I can do." I smirk.

"She liiikkkeeesss yoouu." Happy whispers in my ear. I blush slightly.

"Shut up Happy, her ankle just hurts." The Exceed shrugs and walks away from me to Natsu, who I see glaring at me. I smirk evilly.

"Hey Lucy, wanna see something cool?" She smiles and nods. I begin to create many shapes with my Ice Make Magic. I finish with a rose and hand it to her. She blushes brightly and grins.

"That's amazing!," she smiles," And t-thanks, for the rose.." She handles the delicate ice carefully, and studies it. She grins at me once more, then the door flies open and a huge creature comes crashing through. Lucy screams and drops the rose, making it shatter on the floor as she clings onto me for dear life. I know what the creature is, but I put my arm around her waist anyways.

"Lucy, meet Master Makarov."

* * *

**That's it :D I hope you liked it! It took about 3 hours, but then again, it's really short. Sorry about that. I will write short chapters sometimes, but there will be a lot of chapters in the end. I'll update randomly, like whenever I have the time. I think I like what I have so far, and I like how it's going. Natsu is getting jealous of Lucy and Gray's closeness ;3.**

**Poison Air**- A Guild I made up on the spot xD**

**BTW- Lucy won't be as useless in this Story, she will be able to fight without her spirits if needed, and won't be as conceited as she sometimes is. I might add an OC further along the way, but not yet. If i forget to mention anyone, tell me, sometimes I forget. Unless it's Juvia, I might purposely forget her. **

**Annyywaayysss. R&R ~Kat **


	3. Acceptance!

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter 3! And I want to thank Lunagorn, poopipoop, natpereira ,and dianaloveanime for being awesome people and reviewing, it means a lot to me. I did a little happy dance much like Lucy's when I saw your reviews! I am continuing this story, even if no one reads it, be cause I love writing! Well, Here we go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not amazingly talented and creative enough to own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters. :3**

**~Katt**

* * *

_"Lucy, meet Master Makarov."_

**_~*Lucy's POV*~_**

I stare up at the beast, or as they call him, Master. Chills run down my spine as it eyes bore into me. I grip onto Gray even harder, when at that moment, I realize something, I'm completely wrapped around Gray. I blush at the position we're in when Gray seems to notice. He untangles himself from me, except for the arm around my waist, and calls out to the beast.

"Oi! Makarov! Change to your human form, you're freaking people out!" He glances at me with those last words and smirks.

The Humongous creature emits a bright flash of light and is replaced by a tiny, old man. He looks at me with curious eyes, or should I say hungry eyes, then cheers happily.

"Well who do we have here?" He eyes me some more, before looking at Mira.

"Master, this is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. She wishes to join the guild." Mira smiles brightly. The old man nods, and sticks his hand out.

"Hello Lucy, I'm Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." He shakes my hand gently, then smiles. "So," He asks," What kind of a magic do you use?"

"Im a Celestial wizard, I summon celestial spirits, and I also use this whip." I smile shyly, motioning to the whip and keys on my belt.

"Celestial wizard, huh? Show us some magic then." He stares at me as I reach for my keys.

"Okay then, I guess." Gray pulls his arm away, and the people that gathered around us make room.

"Lets do this." I mumble before pulling out Taurus's key.

"Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" I say while doing all of the motions. A magic circle appears in front of me, and you hear the "Ding-Dong"of a bell.

"MoooooOOoooooO!" The Huge Bull is now beside me, eyes hungrily taking me in.

"How may I help you and your perfect body, Miss Lucy? Mooooo!" He watches me, or at least , certain AREAS of me**. Everyone stares at the bull, and then they look over at me.

"Well, here you go, this is Taurus." I smile at them all, even though I am confused, '_Why is it so quiet?' _I wonder.

**~*Gray's POV*~**

_'Whoa, that was pretty cool. I don't like the way that bull is looking at her though.' _Lucy looks around at us. She seems confused because no one had said a word since the bull was summoned. I watch as Lucy closes the gate, then puts the key back.

"Wow, you have a golden key?" Makarov asked. I tilt my head, wondering what a golden key is.

"Ah, yes. Right now I have ten. Aquarius, Virgo, Cancer, Taurus, Sagittarius, Gemini, Aries, Scorpio, Capricorn and Leo**." She smiles proudly.

"You have ten out of twelve? You're a lucky girl, and you must be powerful if you have so many of the rare keys. Fairy Tail welcomes you with open arms!" Everyone smiles widely as Makarov accepts her.

_'So she has 10 spirits that help her fight?' _I wonder. Lucy smiles in excitement as Mira stamps the insignia on the back of her right hand._ 'She chose pink, seems like something she'd do.'_ I smile to myself. She jumps up and runs towards me, or should I say hops. She practically tackles me with a hug, I can hear her saying thank you over and over again. I blush and wrap my arms around her.

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do." I say humbly. She lets go of me and smiles.

"I guess I need to get an apartment here in Magnolia now, don't I?" She unties the ribbon from her hair, then puts it in her pocket.

"I guess you do, but until then you can stay at my place. I have a guest room." I put my hands behind my head and lean back into the tables.

"Really? You'd let me do that!" She gives me a look that makes my heart scream.**

"Er, yeah. We are friends, aren't we?" _'Stupid! Stupid! STUPID! You just friend-zoned yourself!" _I internally face palm for what feels like the 30th time today.

"Thank you so much Gray, you're the best!" She gives me an awkward smile* and hugs me again, then is pulled away by Mira.

**~*Natsu POV*~**

**_'_**_She made it, and that key trick was cool too, I guess' _I was about to congratulate her when she hopped towards Gray and hugged him tightly. That bastard even hugged her back! I was listening to their conversation, which isn't hard with my Dragon-like hearing, when I heard something that pissed me off even more. She is staying at his house, HIS HOUSE! I wasn't sure what to think about it, and I don't know why. But I do know one thing, I won't let Gray have her.**

**~*Lucy POV*~**

_'First I get accepted into the most AMAZING guild ever, and now I'm staying at Gray Fullbuster's house!'_ I smile brightly as Mira pulls me away to meet other members.

"So Lucy," Mira asks," do you and Gray have something going on?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"What? No! He's just my friend, nothing more."

"That didn't look like he was "Just your friend." The look in your eyes also gives it away." She winks at me before continuing.

"And," She throws her hair over her shoulder," you guys would make a cute couple."

"Mira.." She interrupts me as she yells.

"Levy! Come here!" A short, blue haired girl looks up from a book she was reading and grins.

"Mira-chan! How are y-," She seemed to notice me at that moment," Oh! We have a new member!" She jumps up from her seat and hugs me.

"H-hello, Im Lucy." She lets go of me and shakes my hand roughly.

"I'm Levy, nice to meet you!" She flashes a genuine smile before adding,"May I call you Lu-chan, you know, as a nick name?"

"Hehe, no one has ever called me that before. I like it!" I giggle and Levy joins in.

"I can tell you two will be the best of friends!" Mira says happily.

"I agree!" Levy and I say simultaneously. We begin to laugh really hard, and we aren't sure why, when Natsu joins us.

"Hey Lucy," he says with a smile," Congrats on joining the guild!" He gives me a thumbs up.

"Thanks, this place is really wonderful. I am very grateful to be in such an amazing guild!" I grin.

**~*Natsu POV*~ **

"So, where are you gonna live?" I say, already knowing the answer. She looks at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Well, until I go on a job, I think I'm staying with Gray." She taps her finger to her forehead.

"That reminds me! I need to look for a job!" I watch a she looks at her ankle, and frowns.

"You can't go on a job with that handicap, I'd take it easy for a while, and just settle in. Get used to everything first, then you can go on jobs. And maybe you could join Team Natsu, if you ever wanted..?" I hesitate with the last few words, and the blonde's face lights up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! And maybe I might join your team someday." She smiles, and my heart flutters. _'I feel like getting to know her more, and I've never felt this way about anyone else, well except.. No Natsu, don't think about that**.'_ I shake my head causing her to raise her eyebrow.

"You okay?" She sits down at the nearest table, motioning for me to sit down too.

"Yeah, just tired." I pretend to yawn.

"Haha, me too, it has been a long day for me. And Taurus took more magic than he should have." She leans against the table, and briefly closes her eyes. I watch as her breathing slows, and I realize shes fallen asleep. I watch her for a few minutes before Gray joins the picture.

"Hey Flamehead, what're you doing?" He asks with a smirk.

"Cool it Stripper, Lucy's trying to sleep." He notices the Blonde and his eyes widen.

"Oh, I guess it's time to go home then. I'll be right back." He walks towards the bar to Mira.

"Don't expect me to wait up droopy eyes." I look over at Lucy, who looks so peaceful while sleeping.

"See ya tomorrow Lucy. Hmm, I wonder where Happy went.." I mumble, and walk away.

**~*Gray POV*~**

After seeing Lucy asleep, I decided it was time to go home. I walked over to Mira, and as she cleaned glasses, I asked her a question.

"Mira, I noticed Lucy didn't have any clothes with her, and the ones she had I ruined when I bumped into her earlier. I was going to take her out to get some, but she's asleep, and it's pretty late. Do you have any clothes she could sleep in, by chance?" I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. She smiled knowingly, and I wondered why, when she replied.

"I have some shorts and a T-shirt in the back, let me grab them really quick." She shuffles to the back room, and comes back holding a blue shirt and pink shorts.

"Here you go! And Gray, is there a reason you need clothes for Lucy?" She questions me, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..er.. She's staying at my place until she gets enough money for an apartment." My voice is a little shaky, and Mira seems to notice.

"Hmm, Okay. But don't try anything Gray! Or else.." She growls then cracks her knuckles. I shrink back a little. Her warning doesn't seem to fierce when she bursts out laughing.

"Y-y-your face, it's p-priceless. Hahahah!" I roll my eyes and walk back towards Lucy, who is now alone. I don't understand how she can sleep while the people around her are practically yelling.

"Come on Luce, let's get out of here." I pick her up, and start to walk home. She doesn't even stir, she just smiles occasionally, or mumbles.

"Well, Luce. I hope you sleep well, cause' tomorrow is gonna be a long day." I smile as we reach the door of my house.

* * *

**Ehhh. Not my favorite chapter ever, but fun to write all the same. Thank you so much for being awesome and reviewing. Keep that up! If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me, or just review. I know I'm kind of dragging this story out, but I have ideas for the rest of it.**

**Things you might need help understanding have these ** Next to them.**

**First of all- Natsu says he won't let Gray have her. He HATES losing to anyone, and he kind of likes Lucy, plus he notices Gray likes her too. So he doesn't want to lose against Gray in the fight for Lucy, see?**

**Lucy also has all of her gate keys, and when she summons Loki later on, something happens(; And Wendy and Gajeel are part of the guild already. FYI.**

**Natsu is remembering Lisanna when he says he has never felt this way about someone before except her.**

**And last but not least, Gray has a crush on Lucy, so some things make his heart scream or flutter in a good way.**

**Remember to R&R! I love you guys! ~ Katt**


	4. This means war

**Here is Chapter 4! Thank you guys for being amazing and reviewing, I love you ALL! But I love my friend Megan more. :3 (She's right next to me)**

* * *

_"Well, Luce. I hope you sleep well, cause' tomorrow is gonna be a long day." I smile as we reach the door of my house._

**~*Gray POV*~**

I walk into my small home and close the door with my foot. Lucy stirs as the door shuts, so I carefully lay her on the couch and cover her up. A smile spreads across her face as she snuggles into my chest and grips my shirt. I blush and try to pry her off of me, but she won't let go. I think about the options I have here, either get her to let go, or lay down. I try and get free again, but she almost wakes up. I shrug and crawl under the covers next to her, trying hard not to disturb the sleeping girl. It's not really comfortable, so I slide my arm around her waist._ 'Heh, this will be interesting when she wakes up.'_ I close my eyes, and eventually go to sleep, My dreams filled with things FAR from appropriate.

_**~The Next Morning~**_

**~*Lucy POV*~**

_'Mmm, so warm.' _I open my eyes and yawn. My eyes widen when I find out the source of my warmth. My hands are tangled in Gray's shirt, and he holds me close as he sleeps with a serene smile on his face. I untangle my hands from his shirt and slide off of the couch. I feel blood rush to my cheeks when I realize that I slept beside him all night. I want to be mad that he slept beside me without my permission, but by the looks of it, it was my fault. The image of his sleeping face fills my head. _'Sleep must be the only time he can relax..' _I think to myself. I look around me '_So this is Gray's house?'_ It's small, but cozy looking. I wander around and find two bedrooms, one bathroom, plus the kitchen and living room. I check in on Gray, who is still asleep. A sigh escapes my mouth. '_I think it's about time we head to the guild, better wake him up.' _I limp over to the couch and gently shake him.

"Gray, get up.." He awakes with a start, but his eyes soften as soon as he sees me.

"Hey, Luce. Sleep okay?" His voice is raspy.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." I smile and he smirks. He sits up and yawns, stretching his hands over his head. '_He's so muscular..' _I stare at him before he speaks up, making me jump.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He winks at me and hops up off the couch.

"Let's go!" He beings to walk out of the door and I sigh.

"Gray, your clothes." He looks down at himself.

"When did that happen!?" He scurries to find his pants.

**-AT THE GUILD, Natsu POV-**

I got here earlier than usual in the hopes of seeing Lucy. '_I wonder when she'll be here..'_ I look around at the few members that are here. Levy is here early, so of course Jet and Droy are here too. Mira is cleaning the counters, Nab is looking at the request board, and Happy has gone with Charle and Wendy on a mission. Nothing out of the ordinary. My eyes shift to the front doors when someone enters. It's Lucy! Oh, and The Stripper, Gray. I frown as they come in smiling, then Lucy starts laughing and Gray chuckles. '_Why am I getting so jealous?' _I watch as they walk to the request board, and Lucy glances over it. She shrugs and Gray points to one. My heart tightens as she smiles brightly and hugs the pervert. '_Why do I feel this way?'_ No one's there to answer my questions, and without being able to get answers, I'm becoming more confused.

**~*Gray's POV*~**

We were standing at the request board looking over jobs when I see an easy enough one, taking out a few bandits that are terrorizing Onibus Town.

"Hey Luce, how about this one?" I point to it. She smiles brightly and nods.

"Perfect! And it's 10,000 jewels. Even if we split it, it will still be a lot!" She jumps up and hugs me. I blush a little as I hug her back.

"Thanks Gray, running into you the other day was the best thing that EVER happened to me." I could interpret that many ways, but I choose not to and reply simply.

"Anything for you, Luce." She lets go and looks around warily, before turning back to me.

"I-I feel like I'm being watched." She says quietly. I look around and see we are being watched, by none other than Salamander. I noticed he took an interest in Lucy yesterday, so I use this moment as an opportunity to claim her.

"C'mon Luce, let's get a drink." I put my arm around her shoulder and smile. She blushes a little and grins.

"Sounds great." I check to see FireBoy's reaction, and my plan worked. You can practically see flames shooting from his ears as we walk off. I send him a smirk, and continue towards the bar.

***~Lucy's POV*~**

Gray's arm is around my shoulders as we walk towards the bar area. Mira sees us and gives me a surprised look. For some reason I blush, and momentarily look down.

"Hey Lucy! Hey Gray." Mira looks up and smiles. Gray takes his arm off of my shoulders, and I am suprised by the sudden cold that replaces it. I sit down, and Gray sits next to me.

"What would you like?" Mira asks us.

"Ice cream!" Gray and I say simultaneously. We look at each other and start laughing.

"What a cute couple.." I hear Mira mumble. I look at her a blush spreading across my cheeks. Gray must have heard her too, because he looks at her the same way. Mira notices our stares.

"What? I was just saying.." Mira says innocently.

"N-No Mira we aren't a couple." Gray says while rubbing the back of his neck. I nod in agreement.

"Oh, well I just thought.. Oh never mind." She grins at me, but her eyes look mischievous.

'_Great, what have I gotten myself into.'_

***~Natsu POV*~**

I am boiling with anger by the time he wraps his arm around her. I can see her blush even from here, and then she grins at him. '_You will pay for this Gray.. He's doing this on purpose isn't he_?' My suspicions are answered when he turns around and smirks at me, as if saying '_She's mine.'_ She is not yours, Gray Fullbuster, if needed I will fight for her. I feel like I must fight for her. Because right now, I'm mad.

This means war, Gray. This means war.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I stayed with my bestie, Megan, last night. And my computer overheated and my charger almost melted inside of it. Ill try and update tomorrow, but I have school. And I can't write right now because I'm watching The Walking Dead! (The best show ever) Ill write a longer chapter next time to make up for this sorry excuse of a chapter :c**

**Any questions? PM me or ask in a review. I'm getting writers block a little, so updates might take longer now, sorry):**

**Remember to R&R! Love you guys! ~Kat**


	5. Date?

**Hey guys! I love getting such sweet reviews! They make my day, and encourage me to write more. Im trying to make this chapter longer, because I haven't been able to update a lot. Here we go! Sorry its taking so long :c**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. c:**

**~Kat**

* * *

_This means war, Gray. This means war._

**~*Gray's POV*~**

"Here you go!" Mira smiles happily as she places two ice creams in front of us. I watch as Lucy immediately picks hers up and begins to eat. She notices me watching her and blushes wildly.

"Is it that good, Luce?" I smirk as she looks down and nods, yet she never stops eating the ice cream. I eat mine quickly, and since I'm an Ice mage, brain freezes are not a problem for me, but Lucy is struggling against one. '_She really looks cute like that' _I smile as she presses her thumb into the roof of her mouth. My mind is starting to wander away when Lucy speaks.

"Uhh, Gray? Are you there?" Her face is really close and she is peering into my eyes. I smirk and lean in closer, her breath hitches, and I whisper.

" Yes, Princess?" Her face turns bright red, and she leans away. I wink at her, and there is a short awkward silence before Mira breaks it.

"I heard you guys were looking for jobs, find anything?" She asks, looking confused.

"Oh yeah!," I take out the paper from my pocket and unfold it," Here." I hand it to her, and she looks it over.

"Hmm, good choice for Lucy's first mission, and that's a considerable amount for a reward." Mira looks at us. "Nice job!" She smiles brightly.

"Can you call and reserve it? Check things over?" I ask as Mira hands the paper to Lucy.

"Sure thing! I'll go call right now, wait for me." Mira smiles and walks into the back room.

"So, Luce. Ready for your first mission?" She fist pumps the air and smiles widely.

"Heck yeah I am! This will let me prove to you that I'm not "Daddy's little girl!" I smirk at her.

"Trust me, I don't think that." My voice is barely a whisper.

"What? Did you say something Gray?" She looks at me questioningly.

"Oh, no I was just-" Mira comes back at that moment, looking happy.

"Alright! The mayor sounded very grateful. It's all cleared up." She smiles and then looks at me.

"When do you guys plan on leaving? I recommend within the week.." I think for a minute then glance at Lucy.

"Since today is Tuesday, I think it's best if we leave Friday. Just so we have enough time to train and pack." Lucy nods.

"I can't wait!" She hugs my arm and then begins to talk to Mira about what missions are like.

**~*Natsu POV*~**

_'She is all over him! They barely know each other!' _I growl quietly as she hugs him, yet again. _'Lucky guy.'_I think angrily. _'Maybe if I actually talked to her..'_ I watch as Gray gets up, says something to Lucy, and walks away when she nods. _'Haha! Here's my chance.' _I slowly make my way over to Lucy, watching her talk to Mira. Mira notices me and smiles.**  
**

"Hey Natsu! I haven't seen you all day." She hugs me from over the counter.

"Sup' Mira? Yeah, I've been kinda busy." My attention shifts to the Blonde mage, who is quietly drinking lemonade.

"Hiya Lucy, what's up?" She looks up at me and I smile.

"Oh, hello Natsu. Just looking at the paper for my mission." _'They found a mission?! Crap, I'm to late.'_

"Cool," I look the paper over," Nice pick, good for your first mission." She smiles proudly.

"Gray picked it, I just agreed." My blood boils at his name.

"Anyways, good luck!" I smile and she grins.

"Thanks! I can't wait." She looks around. "Where is he? We are supposed to go shopping.." She frowns and takes another sip.

"If it's okay, I'll take you!" '_Crap I sounded a little too eager..' _She looked at me and tilted her head.

"Oh, it's fine. Gray said he'd show me the town and some apartments. I can't dump all of that on you."

"Oh, okay then." There was only one word I could think of at the moment, '_Rejection.' _I must have mumbled under my breath, because Lucy looks at me questioningly. Gray appears again, and for the first time ever I am grateful for him. He saved me from being questioned by Lucy. She stands up when he gets closer, and smiles.

"I guess we're gonna go ahead and go, Bye Mira! Bye Natsu!" Gray nods his head at both of us and walks off behind Lucy. He seems so smitten. _'Guess I'm gonna have to take it up a notch." _I grin evilly and ignore the weird looks from Mira.

**~*Gray POV*~**

I walk out of the bathroom and see Lucy talking to Flamehead and the occasional Mira. Natsu is staring at her with shining eyes. _'I don't like that look..' _I'm supposed to take Lucy shopping anyway, so I walk towards them and Lucy stands up. She looks at me and smiles.

"I guess we're gonna go ahead and go, Bye Mira! Bye Natsu!" Natsu glares at me and I just nod my head and walk off. We walk out of the guild and head off.

"So, where we going first?" She smiles eagerly.

"Well, do you want to shop first or look around?" She thinks for a second then replies.

"Uhh, I need clothes first. I still have some jewels left over from my traveling money, they should get me a decent amount of clothes." I nod and take her hand. She seems flustered by the small gesture and I smirk.

"You okay, Luce?" She looks up, and her face is red.

"Huh? Oh, y-yeah." At first I was going to just lead her, that was why I grabbed her hand, but I like seeing her face red. It's kind of cute, so i walk beside her and we continue walking hand in hand. Lucy suddenly stops.

"Oh! Gray, look!" She jumps up and down excitedly. I follow her eyes and see a little boutique.

"Um, you want to go there?" I ask, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Please?" She smiles up at me.

"Yeah, why not." She squeezes my hand and we start to walk towards the small shop when I begin to feel weird. '_Ugh, I feel like someone is watching me..' _I shudder a little causing Lucy to look at me in concern.

"An Ice mage? Shivering? Never heard of that one before." She smirks at me.

"Sorry, just felt like someone was watching us."

"I've felt like that all day, Gray. I'm sad to say I'm getting used to it, you know?" She shrugs and continues walking.

"I still don't like it." She doesn't hear me mumble and instead hums to herself. We step into the store and she immediately disappears into the clothing racks. I find a seat and momentarily close my eyes before she appears again, loaded down with clothes.

"Uhh, Gray, can you watch these? I'm going to try on some." I nod and she hands me all of the clothes except for a few shirts, some jeans, and a dress.

"Thanks. Care to watch?" '_She wants me to tell her how she looks? Is that what shes asking?'_

"Oh, sure." I stand up and she walks to the dressing rooms, then I sit closer to the door.

"Hmm?" I look over my shoulder to see something pink disappear behind a clothes rack. I frown and watch for a while. Some of the clothes are swaying, and I can tell whatever it is that's here is trying to get out without being seen. I see the door open and then close again, silently. '_What was that?' _My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the dressing room open. I turn around and my mouth falls open. There's Lucy, in a knee length dress that fits her perfectly.

"Sooo, what do you think?" I don't answer her, actually I don't hear her. I'm too busy focusing on how beautiful she looks at the moment. The dress is navy blue, my favorite color, with white lace and polka dots.

"You don't like it do you? Is that why you're staring at me like that?" She looks down, her hair covering her face.

"I-I picked it because I thought you'd like it.." I barely hear her whisper, just barely.

"It's beautiful on you." I mumble and she looks up, her chocolate brown eyes shining.

"Huh?"

"I said you look beautiful." I blush slightly and rub my neck awkwardly. Her face turns red and she smiles.

"T-thanks Gray." We sit in awkward silence for a few moments before Lucy speaks up.

"Well, I think it's time to change." She disappears into the dressing room and reappears after a few minutes.

"I'll go and pay, and then maybe we could get something to eat. Okay?"

"Okay, I think I'll wait outside." She nods and walks off, carrying the mound of clothes to the counter. I stand up and walk towards the door stretching, when something pink catches my eyes again.

"Hmm.." My hand finds the handle of the door and I yank it open and jump outside.

"Aha! I found yo-... H-huh?" I thought Dragon Boy was out here, but it's just a small girl in a pink hat, who is now crying. The mother glares at me and picks the toddler up, stomping away. Lucy suddenly pops up from behind me, and hands me shopping bags.

"They were kinda heavy.." She sighs and shrugs, readjusting the bags around her wrists. I slide the bags onto my arms, and glance at Lucy.

"Hungry?" She looks up and smiles.

"Yes!"

"Come on then, I know a little restaurant we can go to." My hand finds hers and we weave through the crowd into the heart of Magnolia. I can't help but think, '_This is just like a date..' _

**~*Lucy's POV*~**

I pay for my clothes and make my way out of the store. _'H-he called me beautiful..'_ That was the one thing that had been on my mind since I stepped out in that dress. I walked out of the shop and saw Gray standing there. My bags begin to cut off my circulation, so I hand most of them to Gray when he finally turns around.

"They were kinda heavy.." He fixes the bags before looking at me again.

"Hungry?" My stomach growls and I smile.

"Yes!" He decides we should go to a restaurant, and then grabs my hand. I've become kinda used to it, so it doesn't really affect me. Actually, I'm not paying attention to anything, because only one thing is on my mind, '_This is practically a date..'_

We finally get to a small Bistro in the middle of Magnolia and make our way inside.

"Wow! This is really beautiful." Gray smirks at me as I stare around in awe.

"Not get out much? This is a really regular cafe, as "Daddy's little princess," I thought you wouldn't be phased by it." He gets us a table and we place our orders.

"So, I hear that the chef serves you here." Gray says nonchalantly.

"That's unique..." My brows furrow. _'Why is it so awkward..'_ I look up at Gray and his jaw is dropped as he stares at the kitchen door.

"Gray?" I ask in concern. His face contorts in silent fury as his frowns.

"Our food is here." He says angrily. I look towards where he is, and coming to out table in a chefs hat is none other than the pink haired Dragon slayer.

"Natsu?" I can't help but wonder, why is Natsu here?

* * *

**Guys Dx I'm SOooooOOOOO Sorry! It has taken me super long to update, and I'm mad at myself for it. Luckily spring break just started, and being me I don't have ANYTHING to do the entire week. Anyways, thank you all sooo much for the positive reviews, they keep me from quitting, and make me really happy :3. This chapter isn't as long as I wanted ,but I haven't really been able to work on it. The chapter overall isn't my favorite, but I guess it's okay. Remember to keep the reviews coming! Love you guys, and thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much! ~ Katt R&R**


	6. Unknown feelings (Long Intro)

**~!PLEASE READ!~ Thank you:3**

**Hey guys, Katt here! I appreciate the reviews and awesome ideas for future chapters! I would especially like to thank LisannaoftheSnow for being an awesome help and letting me use her OCs in upcoming chapters. I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED! My computer crashed and I had to buy a new charger so I couldn't write or update. I have a notebook I've been writing stuff in though, so I'm writing faster than usual.**** Okay, I might be starting a new story soon, but I'm not sure if I should. Writing this story is kind of hard and I barely have time to update this one, and it wouldn't be fair to you guys if I never updated at ALL. **I need more ideas for dates and such, and maybe some background characters. Even some ideas for things that you would like to happen in this story would be nice. I read ALL reviews so just put any ideas there. I know in five chapters I've only gotten through a few days, but I already said this is a kind of slow paced story, so it will take a while. Thanks! And here's chapter 6..

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor shall I ever, own Fairy Tail. Except in my dreams. c;**

* * *

_"Natsu?" I can't help but wonder, why is Natsu here?  
_

**_~*Gray POV*~_**

The fork in my hand must be reduced to bits by now. My eyes bore into the FireBrain and he grins at us.

"Hello Lucy, IceBlock." He sets our plates in front of us, setting Lucy's down easier than mine. Lucy's attention immediately goes to her food, but I continue to watch FlameFingers stare at her.

"Why are you here," I manage to say without too much venom in my voice, "shouldn't you be at the guild?" He raises an eyebrow and smirks at me.

"There weren't any good jobs, and a friend of mine owns this place." He gestures to the kitchen doors. "She's letting me work here for extra jewels."

"That's cool! Did you cook this food?" Lucy asks. Her voice is full of curiosity. Natsu grins and my glare sharpens. He rubs the back of his neck.

"I helped a little. I'm not the best cook."

"Heh, you're not really the best anything." I whisper, but I know he heard me.

"What'd you say Brainfreeze? Cause I thought I heard you say something?!" He growls at me and Lucy looks up.

"I didn't hear him say anything." She joins in.

"Oh.. Uhh.. Yeah, me neither." Natsu tries to cover up his anger. I hear his name being called from somewhere in the resteraunt.

"Better go, Natsu, someone needs you." Lucy goes back to eating.

"Uhh, okay. Bye Lucy, Popsicle." He trudges off, dirty dishes in hand.

"Gray, what's wrong?" She looks up at me.

"What do you mean, Luce?" She frowns slightly.

"I heard what you said. I just didn't want Natsu to get mad at you and tear up this place. So I lied about it. Why were you being so... Rude?" Her chocolate brown eyes are sharp.

"I.. Uhh, we're always like that. Remember your first day at the guild? The minute I stepped in, I was attacked!" She frowns.

"Well, when I talked to Mira about you, she said you only fight. Not that you guys were bitter towards each other." Lucy whispers while finishing up her drink. I feel myself smirk.

"Heh, so you've been asking about me?" Her face flushes and she lowers her head.

"Well... Uh thanks for lunch." She gets up to walk away. I throw some jewels onto the table to cover our meal.

"Luce, you're forgetting something." She stops and looks back, her cheeks bright pink.

"What?" I chuckle a little and she tilts her head in confusion.

"If you're trying to run away from me, remember that you're staying At my house. We are also in the same guild, and we're partners. To sum it up, I'm not easy to get away from." I reach for her hand and walk towards the door. I feel her squeeze my hand slightly.

"I know." She sighs. "Sorry, overreacted. Guess I'm just stressed." '_I understand completely, I remember what it was like first joining the guild. Still, only one word comes to mind, overwhelming.'_

"Mhmm. I'll show you around some more, then we might train a little," I glance at her as we exit the restaurant," or rest." I see her nod.

**~*Natsu POV*~**

I watch them leave, rage overflowing in my eyes. '_Why do I feel like this, why can't I just ignore it? Why her..?'_ I know that I must act quick, if I want her, I'll have to fight for her. I've never felt this way before, and I hope this ends soon. Before someone get hurt beyond repair.

**~*Lucy POV*~**

I think my cheeks are still tinted pink as we walk along the streets of Magnolia. I feel like I'm thinking about everything except what Gray is pointing out.

"OI!" I feel a sharp pain in my forehead. "Did you hear me, Luce?" Gray is standing in front of me looking kind of annoyed.

"Did you just flick my forehead?" I pout.

"Yes, but that's beside the point. You aren't even listening, what's the point of me showing you around if you're just going to stare into space?" He leans down and looks in my eyes. "Now. Are you listening?" I nod, aware of how close he is.

"Well, as I was saying, this is the market," He pauses indicating the rows of little stalls," where you can get almost anything." I watch in amazement as people hurry up and down the street, buying various objects.

"Were you so privileged that you've never even seen a market?" He smirks slightly, watching me closely

**"Well, I didn't go outside much unless I was going to the garden. Ever since my mom died," I pause slightly," my dad has been very overprotective. I was home schooled and trained to be a lady from the start, so I never had many friends." I smile sadly. "So really, no matter how much I wanted to experience new things, my dad kept me from doing so. He decided that he controlled my life, that's why I left. I drew the line at Arranged Marriage, grabbed my stuff and left. I'm not going to complain or anything, I have no right to, but it was difficult and restricting living there." By the time I finish, I realize what I've just said. I've never said that to anyone, let alone someone who I haven't know long. I take a quick glance at him, ready to apologize. His head is down, making his raven hair fall over his eyes, and he's standing still, gripping my hand loosely.

"I'm Sorr-" He interrupts my apology.

"I don't remember my parents, they were killed when i was young. I was taken in by Ur, an Ice mage who taught me her ways. So in some twisted way, I can relate to what you're feeling." He says it quietly, then looks up. For a split second, I see sorrow and hatred in his eyes, then it melts away. We stand in silence for a minute or so, taking in what we've both revealed, before Gray speaks up.

"We better go if you want to see the town some more today." He pulls me along, acting as if nothing had happened, even though I wished he would acknowledge it.

**~*Gray POV*~**

When Lucy talked, I saw something in her eyes that I've never seen before, sadness. She's usually happy, and I thought it would take a lot to make her upset. I've always teased her about being a "princess" yet, it wasn't as easy as I thought it was for her. And when I told her about me, I surprised myself. I don't open up to people that much. When asked about my past, I never reply. This time I wasn't even asked, I just felt she should know. Know that I'm there, that I've been there. Even if I'm not sure why.

"Gray!" Lucy's shrill scream breaks up my thoughts. I turn around, ready for the worst, and take in the scene. Lucy is standing slightly in front of me, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise.

"W-what?! Are you okay?" She looks at me, excitement in her eyes.

"It's perfect!" She points at a small apartment building beside the canal we're walking along. _'Whew, False alarm." _I sigh in relief.

"And look," she points at a small sign," it's for rent!" She walks on the edge of the canal, studying the place and earning a few 'be carefuls,' one being from me. I sigh and shake my head.

"Wanna go check it out?" Her eyes light up and she nods animatedly.

"Fine, but ever scream like that again, and I'll make sure you're in trouble." She giggles slightly. _'I'm glad.. It feels normal again.'**_ She trots towards the building and the landlady takes us upstairs. She unlocks the door and leaves with a grunt. I look around the apartment.

"It's so...," I look for the right words," pink..?" It's a perfect description of the room, 'pink.' The bed is pink, the walls are pink, the carpet is pink.

"I know!" Lucy prances around the room from corner to corner, studying everything. She finally stops at a writing desk.

"It's perfect.." She whispers. "This is it Gray! MY APARTMENT!" I grin widely.

"Not yet it isn't. First the mission, then apartment. We still have a few days." _'And I don't want you to leave just yet..'_

"I know, just keeping my hopes up!" Her eyes are shining. We go to the landlady, and Lucy gives her a few jewels to hold the apartment for her. She grunts slightly and shoves them in her pockets. Lucy rubs her eyes and yawns.

"Can we go home, I'm tired.." She trudges along the canal. I grab her arm to hold her steady and she leans against me slightly.

"We can train tomorrow." She smiles faintly.

"Okay.." She yawns again.

"I honestly feel like I'll end up carrying you home again, Luce." I mumble, only half joking. My eyes widen when she replies.

"That'd be nice." She looks at me sleepily and raises her arms," Please?" I grin slightly and pick her up. She wraps her arms around my neck and snuggles into it. _'She's like a child' _I smile warmly.

"Thanks." She whispers into my chest. I hear her breathing even out, and she falls asleep. So far I've had to carry her home twice, not that I mind. Even if this was an everyday thing I wouldn't mind. My thoughts are jumbled up, and I can't figure it out. _'Out of all the girls, why her? Why does she make me feel like_ this?'

I push my door open quietly, using my foot to close it again. Lucy moves slightly, almost falling from my grasp. I walk to my room and lie her on my bed, making a bed for myself in the floor.

I cover up the sleeping form, and flick the lights off. I move to my makeshift bed and sit down quietly, leaning back. "I hope you sleep well Luce, tomorrows going to be a big day."

* * *

**OMG! TEH SADNESS! Ugh, this is one of my least favorite chapters. I need some ideas, guys! Ranging from romantic moments, to everyday things! I'm going to update soon, my OC's join in next chapter, a girl and a boy + A possible Exceed... MUAHAHAHA c; That's all you need to know! Review if you want more of this story! And keep reading!**

****- I use these to explain 'confusing' things in the story**

**1st-** Kind Of sad moment, I'm making up some of Lucy's childhood to fit into this story more. Not all of it though.**

**2nd-** He says it feels normal again, as in they're joking around and not talking about sad topics anymore.**

**Next chapter we'll see new people, new love, and NEW SHOOEESSSSS. (Just kidding about that last part.) R&R! PM me if questions, comments, or ideasssss! LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**


	7. The Mission (Pt 1)

**Hey everyone! I'm a little upset, last chapter I only got 1 review! I know it wasn't my best chapter, but it would've been nice to know what you thought about it. If I don't get any reviews whatsoever, then I don't have any inspiration or reason to write this anymore.. It makes me think you don't want this story at all, so please review when you can. It's really appreciated. So, for me to put up chapter 8, I'll need my reviews to go from 42, to 50. Only 8 reviews, I'm not asking a lot, so Please REVIEWW!**

**In this chapter many exciting things happen! So read on. MILD CUSSING. -Warning**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, LisannaOfTheSnow owns two of three OC's. ~Katt**

**THIS IS ONLY Part 1 of their mission! Part 2 is next chapter.**

* * *

**~*Lucy POV*~**

It's been over a week since I joined Fairy Tail, so much has changed. For the past few days all I have done is train. It's the same everyday, get up ,go to the guild, train, then sleep. It's a wonder that I ever have time to eat. Last week Gray and I were supposed to go on my first mission, but with my luck, the weather turned, and we had to postpone it. Mira contacted the mayor of Onibus, and he said it was okay, as long as we hurried. He informed her that the dark guild had to started to attack every two weeks, and that as long as we got there before this Saturday, it would be fine. Today was Thursday, and we were leaving tomorrow. I packed the last of my clothes, and started to clean my room. _'Well, Gray's room.' _I blushed at the thought. Ever since waking up in his room a week ago, Gray insisted I stay in there. He told me that the guest room apparently needed fixing up, even though it looked fine. He stayed with me, for 'protection,' while I slept in the bed he slept on the floor. My cleaning, or should I say thinking, was interrupted by a light knock on the door. _'Speaking of the devil..'_ I smiled a little.

"Yes? Come in." Gray opened the door and leaned against the frame. His dark eyes swept the room.

"Are you finished packing?" He walked closer and plopped down on the bed.

"Uhh, I think so. Have you even started packing?" I ask, smirking as he leans back. _'I already know the answer.'_ I cast a side glance at the empty suitcase.

"Not yet, but I'm a fast packer, since I leave for missions all the time. I know exactly what I need." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, Okay." I grab my toothbrush and stick it in a small clear bag. '_Hmm, I feel like I'm missing something.'_

"Oh!" I jump up and run towards the closet. The doors are already open so I push Gray's clothes aside, searching for something._ 'This is the perfect time to use_ it!' I dig through the closet, dropping some clothes behind me.

"Uhh, Luce? What are you doing?" Gray is behind me picking up clothes that fell.

"Aha! Here it is.." I pull out my prized possession.

"A belt?" Grays laughs quietly.

"Yeah! It's a celestial spirit belt. It holds my whip, and my keys separately. I've been waiting for a chance to use this!" Gray laughs again. "I-It lets me summon them without having to-" He interrupts my enthusiastic explanation.

"You get excited over little things, Luce." I frown and begin to defend myself when Gray reaches over and ruffles my hair.

"It's kinda cute.." He smiles at me, and I feel my face heat up. Dark blue ice meets melted chocolate* as he leans forward a little and I instinctively close my eyes. I jump a little when suddenly his hot breath on my ear.

"Finish packing, and we'll head to the guild." His whisper makes my face flush. When he leans away I pout a little, and the smile on his face turns into a smirk.

"Aww, is little Lucy sad that I didn't-" I don't let him finish before chucking his suitcase at him.

"Shut up and pack," I look at him, noticing that he only has boxers on," you stripper." He looks at me in surprise, so I send him a wink and a smirk. Only then does he notice his lack of clothing.

"Agh! Dammit , Luce!" I laugh as he runs off looking for his clothes, it's even funnier that they're in a pile beside me.

**~*Gray's POV*~**

I mostly strip when I'm nervous, and after being so close to her, so close to kissing her, of course I wouldn't have my clothes on. If I hadn't turned away at the last second, we would've kissed. Not that I'd mind, at all. I knew my clothes were next to her, but I needed an excuse to get out of there.'_Why am I getting worked up over this one girl?'_ I need to clear my head. _'Control yourself, Gray! She doesn't even like you that_ _way.'_ I mentally scold myself. I walk around the house, no destination in mind except far away from Lucy. My plan falls apart when she skips into the kitchen.

"Hey Gray, I think you should pack.. We need to leave for the guild soon." I watch her make snacks for us to take on the train.

" Mhm." I barely mumble, and make a beeline for my room. _'Why does she have to be so DAMN CUTE!?'_ I silently curse, all the while packing my bag messily. I finish shoving stuff into my overpacked suitcase, then I grab mine and Lucy's bags. I walk out into the living room, and set our stuff down beside the door.**  
**

"Luce! We should leave soon!" She walks out of the kitchen, bento boxes in hand. She covers her mouth and starts laughing.

"G-Gray, are you sure you want to leave?" I'm already halfway outside when I figure out why she's laughing. I have yet to put my clothes on.

"It's a habit.." She smiles, then hands me my clothes.

"Pfft. Baka." She snickers and waits for me to dress, not even turning around. I button my shirt and look up.

"Ready to go, Blondie?" She raises her brow at me, grabs her bag, and walks out the door. I stand there for a second before her impatient voice reaches me.

"C'mon Gray! We don't have enough time to mess around!" She stamps her foot.

"Geez, I'm coming. I was just making sure I had everything." She huffs and starts to walk again, and suddenly she breaks into a run.

"Luce, wait!" What was supposed to be a nice stroll turned into a full out chase. And let me tell you, I was NOT winning. Lucy busted through the guild doors laughing like a maniac with me in tow.

"What was that for?" I ask when I catch my breath.

"We were late, and needed to get here faster. The only way to get your lazy ass to run, was if you chased me." She smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hmm, it's pretty quiet. I should be hearing a thank you right about now." She started laughing again, and I could hardly keep my glare in place.

"Haha, very funny Luce." I replied, grabbing her gently and putting her in a headlock while giving her a noogie. She struggled against me, trying her best to get away.

"Agh.. Gah... GRAY! L-let GO!" I released my grip on her and smiled softly. She straightened her outfit, her glare fixed on me.

"You messed up my hair!" She tried her best to smooth her tangled locks, but to no avail. I couldn't help but laugh, which was the wrong choice, since her glare sharpened and she zeroed in on her target...me. _'Oh shit..'_ I backed away slowly as she stepped closer. Her chocolate brown eyes were dark and she grimaced.

"It took me forever to curl my hair! And then fix it!" She stomped closer.

"Luce, I'm sorry. Y-you just made m-" She kicked my legs out from under me and pinned me on the ground, bending my arm back.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" The small girl held me down to the point that I had to use all of my strength to pry myself from the ground and flip her. Now she was under me. _'She is scary when someone makes her mad..'_

"I taught you well." My comment came out as a mumble.

I was inches from her face. The blonde blushed slightly, while I just smirked. At that point, I realized we weren't alone. There wasn't a lot of people there, but everyone who was had their eyes glued on us. I stood up brushing off my clothes, and offered my hand to Lucy. She grabbed it and pulled herself up, giving me a nod then running to the corner where Levy and Erza waited. All eyes were averted and everything went back to normal. I walked to the bar and waited for Mira. A few minutes later I heard some shuffling from the back and Mira walked out. She saw me and practically sprinted to where I was.

"So, Gray? Anything you want to tell me?" She nudged me with her elbow, mischief in her eyes.

"Uhh, not really." I scratched the back of my head, messing up my spiky hair. She frowned and pouted slightly.

"Why do you lie to me, Gray? I just saw that little scene with Lucy. You'd be bluffing if you said you didn't have a crush on her. I am the love doctor, I notice these things." She started to clean glasses and for about ten minutes, she attempted to convince me I was in denial. I zoned out in the middle of her rant, and glanced around the guild. Wakaba was in the corner with Jet, Droy wasn't too far away. I saw Wendy and Charle leave with Happy, while Elfman was yelling something about 'Being a man' to Nab. I scanned the room, eyes landing on Lucy. She was with Levy, Erza, and Gajeel. Someone must've said something funny because they all started laughing, even the stony Gajeel. I smiled faintly, but that faded to a deep frown when none other than Flame Face walked up. I growled slightly when he smiled at Lucy and sat down next to her.

"Gray, if you keep staring you're going to burn a hole in him." Mira's light voice broke my gaze away from Natsu, but not for long.

"Good." I snarled. She 'Tsked' at me and cleared her throat.

"Gray, I know you and Natsu fight, but you never glared at him like this until Lucy showed up." I sighed and turned towards her.

"I guess I kinda like her." I mumbled quietly, and Mira smiled widely.

"Aha! Love doctor strikes again! I told you!" She starts dancing around and it reminded me of Lucy's 'Happy Dance.'

_'Lucy..'_ I guess I have been thinking about her a lot lately. Maybe I do possibly, maybe, sorta have a small crush on her. I sighed. This mission is gonna be harder than I thought.

**~*Lucy's POV*~**

I was laughing so hard tears were in my eyes. Erza started telling another cake story and I zoned out a little. _'I'm really lucky to have such great_ friends.' I glanced at the people surrounding me, it had only been a week and we've become so close. I've not only gained a guild, I've gained a family. I catch the last part of Erza's story, and can't help but laugh.

"How'd you e-end up with cake in your hair?" Levy asked, giggling.

"Well, Natsu tripped and my face ended up in cake! After that Natsu's face ended up in a wall." Erza chuckled. "It took me days to get it all out.."

"Don't remind me about that, my head hurt for weeks." We all turned around to see a certain Dragon-Slayer walking towards us. He grinned goofily.

"Hey guys! Hey Lucy, mind if I sit down?" He gestured to the empty seat beside me.

"Sure!" He sat down and we all started where we left off. The conversation turned to missions when Natsu glanced at me.

"Hey Lucy, when are you gonna take up my offer on joining Team Natsu?" He tilted his head.

"Uhh, I think I need to settle down first. And actually complete my first mission." Levy laughed.

"Yeah, you've had bad luck with your mission so far, Lu-chan!" I frowned slightly.

"Don't remind me Levy.. Hopefully the actual mission will go my way." Erza nods and stands up.

"Good luck on your mission, Lucy. I must go now, I have my own mission to attend." She smiles, pats my back, and walks towards the doors. Levy opens her mouth and is interrupted by Jet and Droy.

"Levy-Chan! We found the perfect mission and wanted the whole team to go, like old times!" Levy smiles at the boys while Gajeel glares angrily.

"Nope. Shrimp promised she would go on a mission with me." Levy blushes slightly. _'Hm, I sense something here. Maybe I could set them_ up.' I smirk evilly.

"A promise is a promise guys, I'll go with you some other time." Jet looks on the verge of tears while Droy's head is hanging.

"Our Levy has left us." They shuffle away, their aura dark and sad. By the time I look back at the group, it's just me and Natsu.

"Where did Levy and Gajeel go?" He turns towards me.

"A mission I guess. Levy said bye, but you were zoned out so she just left." He shrugs and looks over at me again.

"Hey, Lucy. After this mission, will you go on one with me?" He blushes a little.

"I guess, it could be fun!" I smile brightly, making him grin. I look up and my eyes are met by Gray's. He's looking at me with a weird emotion in his eyes, but it's replaced with surprise when I meet his gaze. I raise my eyebrow, in a questioning way, but he just shrugs and looks away.

"Ugh." Natsu looks at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" I jump a little at his voice.

"Oh, uh.. Nothing. I have to go Natsu, see you soon!" He looks bewildered as I wave and run towards the bar. I poke the moody Ice mage, and frown when he just grunts.

"Hey, what's your problem?" He looks up, recognition flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Luce. I guess I'm just tired." He smiles faintly. I sit on the stool next to him, swiveling it around.

"You should take a nap. We have to get up kind of early tomorrow." He nods and lays his head down on his arms, facing me.

"I might do just that." He begins to fall asleep before I remember something.

"Hey Gray?" He jumps a little, his navy eyes opening slightly.

"Yeah Luce?" He props his head up on his hand.

"What are missions like?" He sighs.

"I guess I can sleep later.."He begins to explain what missions are like, reminding me to be careful. He tells me about his first mission, and how bad it went. I smile a little before I realize how late it is. My eyelids are droopy, and I'm pretty sure Gray fell asleep mid-sentence. I lay my head down on my arms and doze off, Grays head slightly touching mine.

**-Time Skip! (Next morning)-**

**~*Gray's POV*~**

I feel the sunshine on my face and open my eyes. My nose is being tickled by Lucy's hair. _'Oh yeah, we fell asleep talking, we're in the guild.'_ Someone nudged my shoulder, and I glance up and see the always cheery Mira, looking tired as ever. Her eyes are glowing and shes smiling like a loon.

"What are you so happy about?" My voice is deep and husky from sleep. She glances over at Lucy, my gaze following hers. Lucy is facing me, and leaning on my arm slightly, with her hand resting on my wrist. I feel my face heat up and gently untangle myself. I stand up and stretch.

"So, we slept here all night?" I whisper to Mira, making sure not to wake the blonde.

"Yeah, it's about 5:30. Don't you leave at 6:00?" My eyes widen and I glance at Lucy.

"Wake her please." I plead with Mira.

"Why can't you? You're right there." She shrugs.

"She is NOT a morning person, and is less likely to hurt you. I get a good punch to the face whenever I wake her up before 8." I shudder slightly and Mira giggles.

"Fine, but if anything happens, you'll meet the devil." She winks, reminding me of her Take-over form. I nod and go off to get our suitcases.

**~* Time Skip (A Few minutes)*~**

By the time I get back, Lucy is up rubbing her eyes, and Mira has a triumphant grin on her face.

"Here Luce." I smile, handing her the change of clothes she set out. She stares at me a a minute before grabbing them and her hairbrush, then walks off to the bathroom. I comb my hair with my fingers and make sure everything is ready. When Lucy comes back she only looks a little more awake.

"Are you ready to go?" She nods quietly and grabs her bag.

"Bye Mira." She mumbles quietly, hugging the Take-Over Mage. I just nod Mira's direction and take the lead. We exit the guild and Lucy trudges behind me.

"Tired much?" I chuckle as she grunts. After a good ten minute walk we reach the train station.

"Stay here and I'll be right back." She nods and sits down on my suitcase. I walk off and buy the two tickets for Onibus, which was about 3 hours away.

"Okay Luce," I walk back to her smiling," let's go!" She jumps up, seemingly full of energy, and fist pumps.

"Let's go save Onibus!" She runs off towards our train, and I jog after her. After a few minutes we finally find an empty compartment and we put our luggage away. I sit beside the window and Lucy settles across from me. After a few seconds of silence, she puts her feet on my lap and leans back. She fidgets, and moves around for a while.

"You don't seem too comfortable." I raise an eyebrow at her, smiling slightly. She just shrugs.

**(A.N.: Not sure what train compartments look like, just go with it. This is what I got from the anime.)**

"Luce, come sit over here. There's more room." I see her raise an eyebrow at me and then she smiles.**  
**

"Whatever." She plops down next to me and moves around until her feet are up on the other seats and her head is slightly on my shoulder.

"Wake me up WHEN we get there. Any earlier than that, and you'll be dead." I gulp while Lucy just smiles innocently. We sit there for a few minutes before her breathing evens out and she leans on me completely. _'That burst of energy didn't last long..' _I yawn unconsciously before realizing just how tired I am, the train starts to move, lulling me into sleep. I lean my head onto Lucy's and drift off.

I wake up just as we arrive in Onibus. Lucy is still asleep, curled up next to me. I look out the window as the town comes into view. We arrive at the station not long after, and Lucy begins to stir. I shake her gently and lean close to her ear.

"Luce. Wake up, we're here." She responds by pushing me away.

"S-stop, that tickles." She stands up and straightens her clothes. Lucy grabs her bags and begins to walk out before turning back around to give me a glare.

"Come on, slow poke. We don't have all day." I snap out of it and grab my bags pushing her along. When we get off of the Train, our first stop is Town hall, where the Mayor is.

"This way, Fairy Tail mages." We are ushered along a long corridor right when we arrive. Lucy looks nervous so I wrap my arm around her shoulders.

"Calm down, you're shaking like a leaf." I whisper. She gives me a weary smile, and nods. It felt like we had been walking forever when the guards finally stopped in front of a large door. They motioned for me to knock. Bringing up my hand I rapped on the door a few times.

"Come in." The doors open to reveal a short man in his 50's.

"I've been expecting you all, thank you for coming. But let's get to the point, the Dark Guild, Stealthed Chaos* took a step further yesterday. They kidnapped the other mage that came to help. Not only do I need you to destroy the guild, I need you to rescue Haru Misiyaki, the Heaven Dragon Slayer."

* * *

**Sooo many ERRORS. Had to correct them and reupload this, sorrys. 3**

**Stealthed Chaos- Only guild name I could think of xD**

**That was Part 1 of the 'Mission' chapter. I changed it into parts since I haven't updated in awhile, and part 2 will come as soon as I get 8 more reviews (And Finish it) You were kind of introduced to Haru Misiyaki here, an OC that LisannaOfTheSnow is letting me use! Thank you so much Lisanna. Schools starting soon,so updating will be even more difficult. **

**Remember to support my new story, 'Is strength really worth it?' R&R my LOVELIESSS! ~Katt**


End file.
